1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor components having at least one planar PN junction, and more particularly to such components further having rings which are intended to effect an improvement in the reverse-current behavior of the PN junction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such semiconductor components of the type noted above described, for example, in the book by A. Blicher, "Thyristor Physics", Springer, New York 1976, pages 231-241. These known components have the disadvantage, however, that with reverse voltages greater or equal to 2 kV a plurality of guard rings are required which use up a correspondingly large portion of the active area of the component.